U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,500 of the inventor Sumita (Tokyo, JP), herein incorporated by reference, for a method and apparatus for producing negative and positive oxidative reductive potential (ORP) water discloses an apparatus that contains an electrolysis unit and has a cell of three compartments that comprehends a cathode chamber, an anode chamber, and a saline solution chamber between the anode and cathode chambers. Two communicating membranes separate the three chambers. The center chamber includes a fluid flow inlet and outlet and contains insulative material that ensures that direct voltage potential does not travel through the chamber. A supply of water flows through the cathode and the anode chambers into the respective sides of the chamber of saline solution. A supply of water flows through the cathode and anode chambers at the respective sides of the saline chamber. Saline solution flows through the center chamber, either by circulating a pre-prepared aqueous solution containing ionic species, or, alternatively, by circulating pure water or an aqueous solution of, e.g., aqueous hydrogen chloride and ammonium hydroxide, over particulate insulative material coated with a solid electrolyte. Electrical current is provided to the communicating membranes separating the chambers, thus causing an electrolytic reaction that produces both oxidative (positive) and reductive (negative) ORP water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,500 there are three channels. One works as the donator of electrons or protons towards the other two flows, which act as receptors. The two separation nettings between the channels are polarized so that the force of attraction is done over the donating flow of electrons. The electron flow is in the positive direction towards one of the flows and in negative direction towards the other lateral flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,252, to inventors Alimi et al. (Santa Rosa, Calif.), herein incorporated by reference, for a method of treating skin ulcers using oxidative reductive potential water solution discloses a method of preventing or treating a condition in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of an oxidative reductive potential (ORP) water solution, wherein the solution is stable for at least about 24 hours. This treatment is done with a solution with a pH of around 7.5 with free chlorine residues at a concentration of 15-35 ppm and a stability of barely 24 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,964,068, to Kitaori, et al. in Jun. 21, 2011, herein incorporated by reference, for a membrane-electrode assembly, electrolytic unit using the same, electrolytic water ejecting apparatus, and method of sterilization discloses a membrane-electrode assembly comprising a first electrode having a shape of a rod-form or a cylindrical-form, a strip-form diaphragm covering the periphery of the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on a surface of the strip-form diaphragm, an electrolytic unit comprising the membrane-electrode assembly, an electrolytic water ejecting apparatus that contains the electrolytic unit, and a method of sterilization using the membrane-electrode assembly. This patent discloses ionized water for wound use, but doesn't mention the stability or the parameters. The system is based on a spiral system that surrounds the electrode, which reduces the surface contact, decreasing the electrolysis potential.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,588, herein incorporated by reference, for a dietary supplement containing alkaline electrolyte buffers discloses an improved dietary and/or therapeutic supplement composition comprising a quantity of a dietary and/or therapeutic supplement agent having a pH that upon ingestion with food or a beverage would limit the effectiveness of the agent. A sufficient amount of an alkaline electrolyte additive is also disclosed in combination with the agent to raise the pH of the composition to a level of from about 8 to about 12.5, in order to increase the effectiveness and functional utilization of the agent while the composition is in the person's stomach. The supplement composition is designed to provide for optimum utilization of a dietary and/or therapeutic supplement agent when taken orally with food or a beverage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,306,511 and 5,914,130 to Whang, both herein incorporated by reference, state that elimination of acid residues from the body is much greater through the use of alkaline water and alkaline minerals in the form of sodium and potassium bicarbonate. According to Whang, acid coagulates blood and the accumulated acidic wastes of our bodies clog our capillary vessels and reduce blood circulation near the accumulated waste locations. It is believed that this phenomena is the primary cause of adult diseases such as diabetes, kidney disease, and the like. Additionally, the claims are drawn to a concentrated alkaline booster solution that is to be added to normal drinking water in order to increase the pH value of said drinking water, and a non-liquid substitute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,346 to Homack, herein incorporated by reference, discloses an acid-neutralizing, balanced electrolyte beverage additive which includes an aqueous solution of potassium hydroxide and a mixture of electrolyte ions including sodium, calcium, magnesium, chloride, bicarbonate, phosphate and sulfate. Homack proposes the additive is useful to increase the normally acidic pH of the beverage from a value of 9.5 up to 14.0.
The previously described three patents disclose additives designed for the alkalization of different liquids or beverages through the addition of chemical mixes that change the pH of the substances to alkaline levels. The additives are beneficial for health, but they forget the ORP levels and other physical-chemical characteristics that can be obtained from the electrolysis of water. These characteristics not only benefit health with pH level, but also with other properties like solubility, hydration, and penetration that can be achieved with a smaller molecular structure than the previously described additives, which have 10-12 water molecules.
Mexican patent MX2010014429A by inventor Maria Guadalupe Gordillo Camas, herein incorporated by reference, for a construction of chambers for the ionization or electrolysis with a coaxial system involves an apparatus to do the electrolysis of water and obtain acid or alkaline water, which is said to help sick people cleanse themselves of chemicals and acidity. The apparatus is made up of a platinized titanium tube with spokes and bolts, dielectric material lids, separation netting and a platinized cell. The coaxial system consists of introducing a flow of water and another with a NaCl solution to the chamber, so that in the system they are mixed and pass to the electrolysis chamber. An acid and an alkaline product are obtained. It is mentioned that the tube has spokes to avoid the membrane sticking to the tube.
In the production process disclosed in MX2010014429A it is noted that in the chamber for ionization two fluid flows are introduced to the system, a flow of water and a flow of NaCl solution, both of equal magnitude. Once inside the lids, they are mixed and pass to the electrolysis chamber.
There is a need in the art for an improved electrolysis chamber with a higher ionization capacity and product stability, reducing wear of product materials. The present invention satisfies this long-felt, unsolved need.